


Take Me To Church

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Bethyl Smut Drabbles [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl loves it, Dominant Beth, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: It's a quiet night in the confines of Alexandria, Beth shows Daryl a side of her he's never seen.





	

  _The early evening lull had come to the streets of Alexandria.  The sky painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, the clouds held the promise of a calm peaceful night._

Light waned through the bedroom curtains, a pale ray of light danced over his bare skin as Beth watched admiring the way it illuminated the devils dancing on his back.  They stretched as he leant forward, the muscles in his bicep clench as he rips off his boot and shuffles back on the bed.

 Today was a good day, the run crew had ransacked a superstore and they now had a variety of clean clothes and in the pile she found a nightgown - silk and cool for the warm summer evenings, it was perfect.   It's funny, she thinks looking in on the scene;  they don't get nights like this, they're not that lucky but somehow everything is just how it should be. 

Daryl's undoing the other boot when she makes herself known, leaving her place against the bathroom door to sit on the bed - it's soft and warm unlike any sleeping experience they'd shared out on the road; her back appreciates it as she settles down wriggling into her comfy spot in their bed.  

Daryl though, takes longer to settle, a few days outside the walls had made him restless itching to leave again.  It wasn't shocking, when he said he felt suffocated and pinned down with all the curious eyes on him day after day just like it wasn't news that  he didn't feel like he belonged here, even if she did. 

He doesn't say much, giving her the bare whisper of a kiss to her cheek before facing away and she can't help but feel deflated.  Daryl wasn't overtly sexual by design, this was new and fresh and Beth could count the times they'd had sex on one hand but she thought he might take notice tonight.  

Beth took a deep breath, the silk nightgown bunching up at her thighs and tried to sleep but it wasn't long until she became restless. 

She shuffles forward toward his heat, nuzzling her nose into the warmth of his toned back.  Beth knows he's stressed and anxious; she tells herself there's something selfish in wanting his attention after everything he endured on the run.  But she knows that's not true.  The truth is she just wants to touch him.  

It starts simply.  Beth brushes his arm lightly with the fingers of her right hand.  She loves this part of him they make her feel safe, and on the occasion wrap around her body holding her still as she writhes underneath him.   Daryl's reaction is subtle but unmistakable; his deep breathing catches in his throat, a shiver through his skin as Beth continues to soothe him.  She can't tell whether he's awake or  his responses are automatic but by this point his reactions stroke her ego and fire her curiosity.  She's never been forceful or forward when it came to intimacy, in fact neither had Daryl; it was always slow, loving and if Beth was honest with herself it was bordering on tame. 

Tonight though, was different the slow intimacy was still apparent but the fire that simmered low in her body was all new.  Each time she broke her thumb out in waves over his skin, his breathing would stutter.  Each time she ventured further, rubbing the skin of his waist in soothing waves and without fail there was that shudder against her soft fingertips.   Now she's hooked. 

If a little stroke of his arm makes him shiver like this,  her tongue circling his neck, teeth scraping the skin, mouth suckling -- she sees Daryl in her mind, hands curled into the sheets, head thrown back, moaning her name as one of her hands sneaks down under the waistband of his pants.

Beth can't stop the quiet moan that the exquisite vision produces, nor the throb that pulses between her legs.  The sheer force of it incises her further.

It's simple.  She shuffles forward and reaches out, sliding the fingers of her left hand up his right arm, from wrist to elbow.  She holds her breath and waits.  Beth feels him lean back into her, just a little and she hears a quick intake of breath followed by a slow exhale. 

 _"Beth.."_ She finds herself not being able to tell if it's a warning or not but Daryl turns to face her and she can't quite read his expression, but he seems nervous.   The sharp look in his eyes makes her uneasy but electricity courses through her.  His hair sticks out in wayward angles, he's tired and his lips are pressed together in a line but the throb is relentless.  She rubs her thighs together slowly, the motion moves her forward into his space and Beth half expects him to move though he doesn't, but makes no moves to touch her either. 

"Daryl.."  Beth reaches up, fingers slipping into the soft strands of his hair pushing a few pieces off his face and watches him blink at the proximity.  Her left hand skims over Daryl's hip before settling there, and when she gazes at his lips and back she can see his pupils dilate and feel his muscles jump in response to her touch. 

He's tense, she almost pulls back but he's gorgeous and she loves him so much it hurts to think about it longer than a few seconds at a time.   Her right hand comes up to his neck to stroke from behind his ear down to the collarbone, teasing lower, then back up to his cheek, always with a barely there pressure.   Without his permission, Daryl's eyes half close, his head rolls into her waiting palm to invite her roaming fingers back to his neck. 

"Beth. Don't.."  Daryl breathes, tired and cranky but Beth can't stop. 

Jesus, she hasn't even gotten anywhere near the good part, yet it's intoxicating.  Then she slips her hand up his back, slides it up to his shoulders slowly and drags her fingers down his spine and Daryl arches himself into her chest, warm and real and surprised!   He lets out a short, moan that shoots straight through Beth, and she's gone. 

Beth shuffles in, settles her hand behind Daryl's head and kisses him.  She can't stop moaning happily into his mouth, she moulds herself to him, his body pressing against hers.  Her hands are tracing his spine with her nails in a way that makes his hair stand on end.

Without thinking Beth pushes him onto his back swinging herself to hover over him, then settles heavily, pushing her hips down so he's finally flush with her in that one place she wants him the most.   Daryl moans again, louder this time.   She leans forward, hands pressed into the scattering of hair on his chest to balance herself as she leans forward to speak into his neck. 

"Just relax."  It should have been the intention, Beth knew full well she should have been nicer but there was only one thing on her mind right now.  Roughly his hands come up to cover her hips, but it does nothing but ground her down harder against him. 

He groans and tries again by this time she's had enough.  Beth leans across his still form, reaching into her bedside drawer for something she'd almost forgotten about.

A pair of silver handcuffs quickly catch Daryl's attention, it's like a bucket of ice water as the beautiful woman above him is able to shove his hands up above his head in one swift movement.  This is the last thing he wanted to do and it's almost frightening how the shy soft exterior of Beth Greene could turn into a person he barely recognised.  She sits, rocking ever so slowly above him with a wicked glint in her eyes he's never seen before.  

"Beth.." He warns, frustrated. 

"Baby, just _relax._ "  she bit off, grinding sharply.  Daryl bites his tongue, his traitorous dick rubs against her through a layer of pants and can't do a single thing about it now. 

"I missed you." She coos, eyes sparking.  " let me take care of you."  It's more of a demand than a request but he answers her with a pained groan resigning himself to her will.

" No touching... oh wait." Beth smirks, rocking back and forward against his hardening dick.   He growls deep, sending heat straight to her core but she ignores it and slows herself down, focusing on how every slight touch to his skin is rewarded with a shiver, a twitch, a frustrated growl. 

She could let him touch her, parts of her wants him to grab her hard and tight, taking his frustration and anxiety out on her body, but the part of her that's still in control wants it to be better than that.

Beth quickly sets work on his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip with her teeth.  Daryl's mouth is warm and pouring all the love she so desperately needs right against her waiting lips.  She opens their kiss to explore his mouth, swallowing each delicious sound he makes.  There's something so erotic about having such a powerful man underneath her moaning so readily into her mouth.  Beth follows,  answering his moan with her own, kissing him deeply and runing her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp softly. 

Daryl rocks into her a little, already reading a rhythm she didn't realise she was setting, but Beth has his body on her mind now, she has to see it.  

She breaks the kiss, but almost dives right back into it when she sees Daryl's darkening eyes, swollen lips and flushed cheeks.  He's fucking perfect and Beth doesn't know why she's waited so long to do something like this.    She doesn't waste time in standing over him, bringing her hands down and over to rid herself of her nightgown and panties. 

"Ohh, you like watching Dixon?" Beth asks, undeterred by the slamming of metal against metal.

She crouches down, tugging carelessly at the covers.  Beth knows he knows what's next, he growls wriggling atop the sheet but she doesn't indulge him.  The way he looks at her doubles the heat between her legs, and god she's going to make this so good.  Beth leans down and presses her forehead against his, kissing him tenderly and circles his nipples with her thumbs.  His reaction is electrifying.   Daryl arches into her hands with a gasp, it's so erotic she gets a little dizzy. 

"You're so good Daryl.."  She moans in between kisses that escalate down his strong neck.  _"So good."_

It doesn't take long for Daryl to get closer to the edge, he pulls at the cuffs with no avail.   Beth nuzzles each nipple for a moment, enjoying the incoherent "aahh" that rises as her teeth scrape the sensitive skin.   She teases him with kitten licks and kisses that skirt just around the edges and he wriggles under her, chest heaving.  When she finally puts her mouth over the entirety of his nipple and swirls her tongue around as she sucks, Daryl cries out wordlessly and bucks hard shocking her.

"Oh my god.." she moans into his chest, breathing in shallow pants. 

Her desire quickens and moves lower, her pussy soaking and throbbing just from watching her man come undone underneath her.  

"Fu-ck, Daryl. You're so _good."_  Beth moans, unable to keep from palming her pussy any longer.  She watches Daryl through heavy eyes.  He's hard and twitching against his stomach, rocking his hips grunting  impatiently and she knows full well he's ready for her.

Despite her demeanour Beth's barely keeping it together now, kissing him hard and needy as she wraps her hand around him, the bucking of his hips is almost frantic when she dips down into her own slick.

"Oh, fuck," Daryl breathes.  Her touch is not enough and too much, and if she keeps touching him, he'll never make it.  He pulls his hips back in an attempt to escape her grip but nothing can prepare him for when she comes down around him, enveloping him in her wet hot mouth. 

Daryl can't keep quiet or still and someone's probably listening from downstairs but he's past caring, she's suckling on him hard and there's no way he can keep from coming any longer.  

"Beth. I'm gonna.."  He chokes, warning her sharply.  She flattens her tongue against him dangerously before withdrawing, breathing heavily.  He drinks her in; the droop of her pony tail, the way her mouth glistens in the dull lamp light.  She's his and so beautiful.

Beth looks at him with adoring eyes, his cock still in her hand.  When she lets go of his dick to caress her palm up his inner thigh instead, Daryl breaks her gaze, his eyes closing and his head lolling back with a guttural groan.  

He almost falls apart as she settles above him, giving his balls a shy squeeze that has him quivering before she sinks down easily.  It takes everything he has to hold together.  She's so tight around him that every centimetre is ecstasy and agony rolled into one, and he groans out "Oh fuck" as she sinks to the hilt. 

Eyes closed, mouth parted, Beth takes a slow breath to revel in the feel of him balls deep within her. It's pleasure with a bite of pain as he stretches her and the unfamiliar dull prod of him as far as she can take him. 

Then she opens her eyes and sees Daryl,  flushed and breathless below her _for her._  There's only hunger and pleasure and something softer that soothes her.  It prompts her to lean down, gasping at the feel of him shifting within her;  bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek she kisses him slowly and tenderly as she begins to rock her hips.

Beth knows to take her time at first, shallow and easy rolls of her hips building into longer, more forceful dips as her mind falls away and her body takes over. 

"Ohhh, Daryl oh my g-god.."  Beth sobs, bowing her head when the pleasure becomes too much.

But the urgency builds in Daryl again and he finally returns her rhythm, stuttering his hips upward to meet her as she cries out.  He almost ends it too early for both of them when he feels a shockwave of heat and slick gush out of her, she's sobbing and panting above him her pert breasts bouncing delicately.  

"Come on Beth. Fuck me.." He groans, slamming the handcuffs against the bed frame, capturing her attention once again.   

"Shut up." She growls, slamming her palms against his chest, her slender fingers that hugged his cock so perfectly curl into his chest hair eliciting a growl from his throat.  He knows his anger turns her on, he's buried deep within her velvety heat and it tightens with each noise.   He could take advantage of it, he could groan and growl just like he wants to but this is about her, he loves her taking charge. 

He leans back, watching Beth brace herself against his chest.  

Beth sinks down sharply, savouring the drag of his cock, the warmth of him filling every inch of her. She shifts, focusing on the rhythm the white hot pleasure as he hits right where she needs. 

" _Yes,_ oh god.." she cries, bracing herself Beth grounds down.

She pumps hard and fast, acutely aware of Daryl's grunts and panted moans, it's too much but she can't, she won't stop.  Skin slaps against skin and she's dripping so much every time they meet she comes away slick.   He's panting her name in between curses, spurring her on with filthy words and she can't hold on much longer. 

"I'm gonna come, Daryl.. oh my _god.."_   She comes screaming his name, and it's perfect.  She clenches around him, pulling him in after her and he comes hard his eyes roll back hard into his head as he jerks mindlessly through the last few pumps as he releases into her, spilling everything into her soft heat.   

She's sobbing and so fucking wet around his softening length, his arms hurt but Daryl knows the both needed this. 

When Beth comes to her senses, she quickly rushes to undo Daryl's restraints and he's even quicker to wrap his large warm arms around her back, pulling her forward and into his chest.  They're sweating and breathing hard, and he knows there'll be bruises in the morning but it couldn't be any more perfect.  He kisses behind her ear and nuzzles sweetly at her neck.

"You alright girl?"  He asks.

She grins, her blue eyes glassy and relaxed.  Daryl feels his heartbeat start to quicken when her cute nose scrunches up into a frown.

"I..I didn't hurt you. Did I?" She whispers, suddenly overcome with emotion.

"No baby-girl.  You're so gorgeous.."  Daryl lets himself use the name, the pet name he would never utter outside the bedroom and definitely one Rick need not know about.   He smiles, holding Beth tight.

"I love you, so much Daryl."  She sighs, rolling to snuggle happily against his side.

"I love you too.." 

**Author's Note:**

> I need a cold shower after writing this. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear anything! Also if you have any requests that'd be awesome! My tumblr - Artemisxeros the ask box is always open!


End file.
